


For his own Good

by Vibey_cisco (orphan_account)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV) - (first chapter only), Supergirl (TV 20150 - (first chapter only), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crossover, Disagreements, Dominators, Fighting, Gen, Hurt!Barry, Invasion! Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), More Fighting, Risks, but not really, but what if nobody likes this because its olivarry?, everyone cares about barry, for his own good, held against will, hostage, i kind of want to make this olivarry, i might have len come back for a bit too, imma do whatever i want, it gets ugly, just let me die!, lots of fighting, okay, pipeline, possible olivarry (let me know if that's what you want!), protective!oliver, should i do olivarry?, sick!Barry, sorts kidnap, surrender, thats enough tags, whatever, why can't they just let barry do this?, will add more as story progresses - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-12-24 13:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12013278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Vibey_cisco
Summary: The dominators made a proposition. Barry turns himself into them, and the dominators leave this earth. But if he doesn’t, they will stay and attack. Obviously, Barry wants to turn himself in. He will turn himself in. Except his friends won’t let him. Instead, they keep him there forcefully. For his own good. AU from the Invasion!Crossover.





	1. It had to be done

**Author's Note:**

> I know I should be updating my other stories right now, and i’m working on them, but this idea came to me and I just have to write it! If no one likes it though, I’ll just delete it. It will be multi-chapter, and i don’t want to write more if nobody will read it. Or I’ll just write it for me.   
> Because this chapter is just a introduction, it will be short, and I apologize for that, but the rest will be longer! I promise!  
> BTW, I am switching between writing this story and Finding One-Another right now because I have ideas for both in my head and I want to write them down before they slip my mind. So if there is accidentally something that should be in that story in here, or vice-versa, I sincerely apologize. And please let me know so I can fix it! I do not have any beta-readers for my stories, so I just kind of go over spelling and grammar issues myself.

“This isn’t up for debate. It’s not even a close call.” Barry said, shaking his head.

Everyone looked at him with sadness in their eyes. Oliver, Felicity, and Digg were standing in front of him, everyone else not too far behind. Ray turned to him when he heard this and stepped forward to join the Arrow team.

“It’s simple.” Barry finished.

“No it is not simple!” Felicity said.

“Barry it doesn’t matter what you’ve done. You can’t do this.” Digg added.

“It’s been an honor to know all of you,” Barry said to everyone, ignoring his friend’s pleas. “to fight alongside of you, and now it’s up to you to keep our home safe.” He gave them a reassuring nod and turned away. He knew that by doing this he was basically committing suicide. Who knows what the dominators could do to him. What they were going to do to them.

“Barry, I’m not letting you leave.” Oliver called out to him. Barry stopped in his tracks. He was about halfway to the door, But didn’t turn around. He knew if he saw their faces, that he wouldn’t be able to do it. But he needed to do it. He needed to do this. But he almost wanted to turn around. He almost wanted to be saved by them. But he couldn’t. If he didn’t turn himself in, then the dominators would destroy the world as they know it. His one life was not worth billions of others.

“No offense Oliver, but you and what army?” Barry asked. He finally gave into his internal instincts and turned around to see, all standing in a line facing him, Nathan, Vixen, Kara, Oliver, Mick, Felicity, Ray, Digg, and Cisco.

“This one.” Kara stated, crossing her arms over her waist.

“Listen Red,” Mick started. “I don’t like you, but when you got a crew, you got to take a hit for the rest.” 

Barry gave a sad chuckle, his lips forming a smile. He wanted so bad to stay with them. To agree with them. But he couldn’t. Not when the weight of the world rests on his shoulder. “That’s actually pretty inspiring.” He said, nodding to them. He started walking slowly towards them. “I mean, up until the point that Mick compared us to a bunch of criminals, but-”

“According to the dominators,” Vixen said, “We might as well be.”

“And maybe they’re right.” Nathan added. “Maybe we do more harm than good, but this is our chance to find out.”

Barry stopped walking and looked to his friends, then looked down for a second in sadness. 

“We’re not letting you sacrifice yourself.” Cisco said, walking the rest of the way towards him. “There’s no way. I don’t care if that’s what it means to be a hero, you’re not a hero to me.” 

Barry looked down at his feet once again. He and Cisco had been fighting recently, and he felt really bad about it. Everyone was mad at him for flashpoint, but it was the worst for Cisco. His brother had died because of it. Cisco had stopped referring to Barry as his friend, and instead been referring to him as a colleague. It just Barry feel awful. Maybe that’s another reason to go with the dominators. Then he could never bother Cisco again. He could get out of his hair.

But Cisco continued talking. “You’re my friend.” This caught his attention. He looked back up at Cisco, water filling his eyes. He smiled at the young engineer, giving him a small, sad nod. 

Then the moment was ruined when Jax and Sara entered. “Yo guys,” Jax called as they walked in. “You know that ship that landed in Central City?”

“It’s opening up.” Sara finished for him.

Barry turned his attention to Oliver, who gave him a serious look. “Here we go.” He said, grabbing his bow. Everyone got their equipment and turned their attention to the screen in the front of the room. Felicity ran to it and started hitting the keyboard. 

“Okay, so-” She started.

“Guys!” Barry said, recatching all of their attention. “I’m still going. You guys can’t talk me out of it.”

“No, you’re not!” Oliver yelled at him.

“Look, Ollie, I know you care about me. I know all of you guys care about me. But I did this. I am the reason they started this. And I’m going to be the reason they end it.”

“What are you talking about?” Ray asked.

“Flashpoint. That’s the reason they’re here. When I mess with time, time mess with me. You guys already know all of the bad things that have happened because of it. And there was nothing I could do about that. And there still isn’t. But this,” He said, motioning to the screen, “This is a problem I can fix.”

He once again turns around, and walks away, He knows he’s risking a lot. But he needs to do this. He couldn’t let this world go to Hell because of him. There was no way he could ever live with that in his conscience. But then he thinks of everyone around him. His friends. His family. Everyone that he ever loved. The people that were always there for him. The people that would be devastated if Barry left. If he turned himself in. But he couldn’t not do anything. It was him, or everyone. No matter what, he would die. So why would he risk everyone else dieing too? Dieing just to live with him a few hours more. He couldn’t do it.

He continues on his way, but before he could make it even a quarter of the way there, he feels a sharp sting in his leg.

A scream escaped hm as he fell to one knee. He looked down to see a dark green, sharp arrow pierced through his left calf. His eyes instantly traced to Oliver, who still had his bow raised.

“What are you doing?” He half-screamed through gritted teeth.

“I can’t let you leave Barry. It’s like committing suicide.”

“So you shot me?!” He screamed. He was starting to feel light-headed.

“Horse tranquilizer.” Oliver stated simply. 

It was then that Barry realized he was shaking. He vibrated his body, ridding his body of all the chemicals and gases. He pulled out the arrow, causing another piercing scream to escape him.

“You’ve already tried that on me once Before, Oliver.” Barry said, as he panted, standing up. “What made you think it would work this time?”

 

“I guess I was hoping I could just distract you enough.” And then Barry realized it. He turned around as fast as he could, but it still wasn’t fast enough. A tranq dart flew into his upper arm. He turned to see Joe with the tranq gun that Harry had had. The same one that was filled with darts made to knock out speedsters. The same gun that Cisco hit Zoom with. The same gun that Harry had tranqued him with when he was going to fight Zoom. And now, the same thing is happening again.

Barry fell to the floor, his vision starting to spot. He reached the his arms, trying to grab the tranq dart out from his arm, but it all happened too fast. The last thing he heard was “I’m so sorry Barr, it had to be done.” before the world went black.


	2. "You need to let me out"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so glad a few people are liking this story! I was so worried! Please comment, review, and share! It would mean a lot to me! And check out some of my other stories! I know I don’t have many, but I’m working on that!   
> Adding people who want to share ideas or stories with me as friends! DM me! Or if you just want to talk about anything! I’m always here! Seriously! Contact me! I am so excited to hear from you guys!

Barry felt really groggy when he came to. His mouth felt weird, as though it was filled with cotton. He slowly opened his eyes to see a shiny, metallic blue. He instantly recognized it. I mean, how could he not? He owned it. He saw it almost everyday. It was the pipeline. 

He pushed himself up from the floor and turned to see the glass where all of his friends were standing behind. He gave them a dirty look as he leaned his body up against the glass, his body aching from the tranq dart. He used his hands for stability as he eyed everyone around him. “What are you guys doing? Why am I in here?”

“Because, Barry, you were going to get yourself killed.” Oliver stated. 

“No! I was going to save everyone! Why can’t you just understand that if I don’t do this that the whole world could end?! The dominators will take over and kill everyone unless I turn myself in!” He pounded hard on the glass, causing Kara and Felicity to take a step back. 

“No, Barry. We can stop them without you committing suicide. We have four, amazing teams and heroes here. We can defeat them without any of us turning ourselves in.”

“How? They’re killer aliens! You know what they’ve done to Kara’s planet. And what they did in 1951. That man said they’ve exterminated planets. That could be us if you don’t let me go with them!”

“Barry, you know that we can’t let you go.” 

“No! No!” barry said, with each word coming a loud bang on the glass by him. “You have to let me go! You’re going to have everyone killed! You need to let me go with them!”

“I’m sorry, Bar.” Cisco said.

“What do you care?” Barry yelled angrily. “You’ve spent this whole time ignoring me. And now suddenly you care about me?!” 

“Barry-”

“No! You don’t get to talk to me!”

“Barry, you’re overreacting.” Felicity said. “You’re just angry that you’re here, and you’re letting it out on Cisco. It’s not fair.” Felicity said.

She was right. He knew she was right. But he just felt so angry. Why couldn’t they just understand that they had to do this?

“I’m overreacting? Me? What about Cisco? Yeah, his brother was alive when I created flashpoint. But I was there for months! Who knows if his brother died because of flashpoint, or it happened in those few months. But it’s not fair for him to blame me.”

“And you’re right.” Cisco said. “I was. That’s why I can’t let you go.”

“Come on, Barry, this isn’t you.” Iris said. “You never act like this. The man that I love would never act like this. We’re doing this for you. Who knows if they’ll even leave if you go with them. We can’t risk it. We can’t risk you. I love you.”

Barry now had small tears strumming down his eyes. He was going to say something back when an alarm burst through the building. “The dominators. Barry’s time is up.” Oliver said simply. “Sorry Bar, we got to go.”

“No! You can’t just leave me in here! You have to let me help! You need to let me out of here!” Barry shouted as Cisco put his palm to the control panel, closing the pipeline door.

 

 

“I feel bad trapping him in there.” Kara said as they walked up to the cortex.

“I know. But we did what we had to do. We couldn’t just let him leave.” Oliver said.

“I know. But he seemed really upset. I’ve never seen him act that way. He was so angry. And he’s such a sweet and kind guy.” She said.

“Yeah, but he feels betrayed.” Caitlin added. “We did just kind of tranq him and lock him up. I get why he’s mad.”

“I feel like we did betray him.” Jax added in. “I mean, I wouldn’t be happy if I were being held captive by my friends.”

“He’s not being held captive!” Oliver said. “He’s just being temporarily restrained from killing himself.”

“Well that’s a great way to put it.” Cisco said as they arrived into the cortex, everyone filling into the room around him. “Looks like the dominators are here.”here fro Barry. And by here I mean right outside.” He turned the surrounding monitors to copy his screen, showing the cameras in front of S.T.A.R Labs. 

“Holy aliens! Felicity said. “That’s a lot of extra terrestrial.”

The camera showed three giant alien ships, followed by at least 700 aliens standing in front of them.

“So what’s the plan?” Ray asked. 

“Well, since Barry obviously can’t be here to lead, and Oliver was the one coming up with most of the ideas anyway,” Sarah said, “what does he think we should do?” 

“Let me think. Dr. Stein, did you find out how to make the nanobot things?”

“Their not nanobots, but yes. I have. I’m just going to need help building them. ANd by the looks of it, we’re going to need a lot. I was going to have Mr. Allen help me make them, but now..” He trailed off.

“I guess we’ll just all have to help and hope we get it done fast enough.”

Cisco took one last glance at the one different monitor at the desk. It showed Barry leaning against the back wall. It’s been about 2 and a half hours since he was tranqued and put in there. He didn’t look so good. But Cisco thought nothing of it as he walked away, following the others to his workshop.

 

 

Barry did not feel good. He still felt weak from when he woke up. It confused him. With his healing, he shouldn’t have felt drained at all. His head ached a little, and he felt a little cold. He couldn’t understand why though. 

But why was this happening? Nothing happened to him except being tranqued, and the special arrow tranqs team arrow made didn’t have any side-effects. So why has he feeling so bad? Was it just him? Or-

And then it hit him. When was the last time he had eaten? Usually he ate every one to two hours. But with everything going on with the dominators, everyone finding out about flashpoint, team arrow and a few legends being taken, and the man telling him about him and the dominators, he hadn’t been eating very often the last couple of days. Probably only four or five times.

He felt another wave of nausea run through his head and he closed his eyes, taking slow breaths. He has to find a way to get out of here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, short chapter right? But I just wrote it real quick today since it was requested by a good friend to update! Shoutout to IcyLightning or Kdesai!


End file.
